mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Airsoldier/The Flying Items
10 Dino Scales I want 10 dino Scales. 'NICE STORE' I HOPE YOU HAVE MANY COSTUMERS-- 13:43, November 2, 2009 (UTC) That will be 50 clicks on my Dino bone sticker module. I have asked to be your friend, accept me and I will give the items. Thanks I hope I get customers too BTW I am seemefly. Thanks for shopping at The Flying Items. 14:19, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Clicked.-- 14:35, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Done 23:19, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Beaver I might order a beaver.Please send me a link to your page and the number of clicks needed.Thank you. That will be 2 clicks to . 12:54, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Please contact Hank3887 at his talk page.Thank you. Done Thanks Airsoldier.-- 05:47, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Done. 23:20, January 23, 2010 (UTC) 20 Dino Horns Can I have 20 Dino Horns?-- 15:04, November 17, 2009 (UTC) This is hard to get I will try to get 20. When I can I will contact you. 16:15, November 18, 2009 (UTC) Working How many Clicks.I thought i have a 20% discount--FreddyderHamster Talk 21:12, December 22, 2009 (UTC) No you had a 50% discount. I am not done yet(sorry) Price# 100 clicks Discount 50% Total due 50 clicks to my Pourman's Apprentice Gallery Module. CLicked :)Tell me when finished--FreddyderHamster Talk 10:36, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Done. 14:20, January 17, 2010 (UTC) supplieing i can help supplie youre store if you want i can help fill out youre orders tell me at my talk page. -- 15:24, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Shopnav I have put you on the Shopnav-- 14:54, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Clicks Can you give me 200 clicks to my pet golum if I give you 50?Flåme� h®øwe® (talk) 16:38, December 22, 2009 (UTC) The limit for clicks is 100. But if you really want 200 it you give me 150 I will give you 200. 21:01, December 22, 2009 (UTC) O.K. where you want them. I want mine on the pet golem on Ronaldo23's page.--Flåme� h®øwe® (talk) 21:08, December 22, 2009 (UTC) 100 to my Electrician's Apprentice Gallery Module and 50 to my Pourman's Apprentice Gallery Module O.K I just got to finish the EAGM--Flåme� h®øwe® (talk) 01:24, December 23, 2009 (UTC) done! Flåme� h®øwe® (talk) 14:09, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Done 17:57, December 25, 2009 (UTC) Stock your store If you would like I can sell you items at a 25% discount to stock your store if you buy them in quantities of 5 or more! I have a HUGE stock for rank 3 or lower items, I can always make more level 4 items! -- 01:31, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Ok! 13:50, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Pipes Can I have 10 pipes with a 25% percent caz I am stocking up my store.--Flåme� h®øwe® (talk) 01:49, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Sorry I do not sell Pipes. 13:43, December 23, 2009 (UTC) I might later. 13:52, December 23, 2009 (UTC) O.K. Flåme� h®øwe® (talk) 14:09, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Clicks Could I please get 5 clicks to each of my LEGO Club Mag Modules, that's 35 clicks in total. Where should I click? --Fluffy94( ) 35 to my Pourman's Apprentice Gallery Module Thanks. 13:38, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Clicks Done. Thanks! I've sent you some strawberries enjoy. --Fluffy94( 07:31, December 25, 2009 (UTC)) Done Thanks for the strawberries. 17:40, December 25, 2009 (UTC) Me Again Can I get 24 clicks to my Farmpet Module? How many Clicks do you want for that. --Fluffy94( 03:43, December 30, 2009 (UTC)) Ok 24 clicks to my Framer's Apprentice Factory Module. 16:49, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Done --Fluffy94( 03:54, January 4, 2010 (UTC)) Done. 16:42, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Trade Arcade Tokens Can I get a click on my Delivery Arcade Module in trade of clicks on your Concert arcade module. --Fluffy95( 02:45, January 21, 2010 (UTC)) Ok I would rather 10 clicks on my framer's apprentice. But If you want you could give me one click on my consert module. Please let me know which you clicked on. 23:20, January 23, 2010 (UTC) I did some clicks to your framers (can't remember how many) And one to your concert. I also have got a wikia account now :) 07:37, January 26, 2010 (UTC) Done. 14:32, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Hi again Nice Store-Better than most. My store and a few others are closing to form User:BobaFett2/Flamethrower13/THE OFFICIAL AND COMPLETE MLN SUPERSTORE and we would like you to visit the page tell us what you think on my talk page and if you wish to join or become a premium member feel free to file a request. 04:43, January 25, 2010 (UTC) Supplying-We have a great stock at the new store. We also would like to support your store. I am not watching this page so I will not see your response if you reply here. 23:28, January 26, 2010 (UTC) Ok I would like you to support my store! 22:20, January 27, 2010 (UTC) 10 phantom orchid can i have ten phantom orchid for 5 clicks? Ok that will be 5 clicks to 's solo performance module. Thanks! 17:27, February 17, 2010 (UTC) ok! my username on my lego network is streetracer213 Done. 15:11, February 22, 2010 (UTC)